


How Did I Become So Lucky?

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IVE NEVER WRITEN ANYTHING FOR THEM UNTIL NOW, M/M, Pikachu is tired and would like if the equally tired gays don’t wake him up with any more sappy shit, Raihan has a whole dictionary to use for nicknames for Ash, Sharing beds, Sleepy cuddle babies, to many fit the tiny baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: At this point all my fluffy Raihan/Ash is gonna be posted here
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something for the first ship I ever made ;-; I also have a lot more content of them on my tumblr account, alolanrain or you can just look up fangshipping on there as well.

Raihan wasn’t honestly expecting Ash’s room at the Kanto Champion castle to look like…  _ this.  _ The Galar gym leader was initially expecting to to be completely messy, with how Ash acts like while eating and what normally the hotel floors look like in every picture Ash ends up sending him in the morning and at night after so many years. Speaking of years, Raihan isn’t so sure how he actually hadn’t been brought to Ash’s room before. Though it’s probably because Ash was never actually  _ there _ when Raihan was, usually out galavanting across a different Region. 

The Hammerlocke gym leader was thinking of messy floors with every other surface area covered in some kind of clothing or anything else that wouldn’t normally belong in that space. But no, Ash’s floors were cleaned and what also looked like recently vacuumed as well. Ton’s of shelves decorated the walls filled with nick nacks and at least two large ones filled with large scrapbooks. His dresser was the normal kind you would usually see without a vanity mirror added to it, a deep blue color that matched the deep blue painted walls. Christmas lights were hung around the top of the room and are the only lights on at the moment, casting a somewhat golden glow that made the walls look kinda gray. Small pictures that must have been printed from the small photo printer standing on Ash’s desk at the opposite side of the room were hung up with wooden clothes pegs to the Christmas light stands. There was a giant picture of Ash with his many Pokémon hung in a white frame over the desk as well. The desk itself was covered in tiny nicknacks, a vase full of small flowers, and paperwork he must have brought with him to bed and forgot to take back to his office. 

Now the biggest thing in Ash’s room was his  _ bed. _ The massive thing could hold the entire Galar league staff  _ comfortable _ with still some room to be left over. Raihan didn’t even need to curl he’s legs up at all to fit himself onto the mattress, there's even some space still if he does  _ stretch his legs! _ It’s filled with pillows, blankets, and an array of Pokemon plushies. Ash had reached out and snagged a Yamper stuffie that Raihan had won for him a year or two ago when he flopped onto the bed two and a half hours ago. He could spot a Flygon and a Charizard plush buried a bit under some pillows and blankets, Raihan just chose not to unearth them. 

His brain was  _ screaming _ though, unlike his other half that’s easily sleeping away by his side. Six lines of thought were still trucking on even though Raihan and his body begged for sleep. Like Ash is right now, tucked up against his side and using Raihans upper arm as a pillow instead of one of his thousands around them. The gym leader is all warm and comfy, nearly sedated but his mind just won’t fucking quite thinking. His eyes ran around the room again, noting tiny little things that weren’t important. There was some shifting to his left and Raihan’s eyes immediately narrowed down to Ash who shifted onto his stomach and leaned up onto one of his elbows. 

_ “Was’ time is i’,” _ Ash slurred out while rubbing the hand apart of the arm he wasn’t leaning on into one of his eyes to rub some gunk out of them, “feel real late.” 

“It  _ is.” _ Raihan muttered. The arm that Ash was previously used as a pillow curled around Ash, rubbing soothing between his shoulder blades and making Ash hum and sway a little with Raihans movements. Whiskey's eyes dropped close as he leaned more into Raihans stomach and chest. “Go back to bed my Prince,” Raihan cooed as he lent up a tiny bit to kiss the side of Ash’s head gently, “your Dragon will keep you safe.” 

Those words usually do the trick every other time Raihan can’t sleep and he accidentally wakes Ash up. He watched as Ash’s head did a sharp bob down before he reached it back up. 

“No!” Ash whined sleepily. Laying a hand on Raihans chest to help push his body up into a sitting position on the bed, blankets falling off his shoulders and pooling on his legs. Yamper plush long forgotten as the palms of Ash’s hands rubbed at his eyes again. 

_ “No?” _ Raihan asked. Raising an eyebrow as Ash started to pull the blankets off his feet. “But baby, I thought you were dead tired?” The gym leader asked. Not moving an inch as Ash crawled to the edge of the bed and slid off. Making the short distance over to his desk where the plug in for the Christmas lights were. He could also hear Pikachu making a snorting sound as the mouse awoke from his own slumber. 

“I am,” Ash agreed tiredly, “but I can’t go back to bed if these things are still on.” And just like that Ash pulled the plug out and let go. The room shrouded most of itself in darkness save for the bed where it was located by the big window. It has been raining for the past six hours, the life of living in Kanto which Raihan didn’t mind because he was so used to the rain back in Hammerlock when he slept, and Ash likes keeping the blinds open just enough to let a little bit of light in when the inside lights were off for the evening. 

Shuffling sounds could be heard along with Ash’s shadow moving back across the room. Raihan only heard the bed squeak under Ash’s weight climbing back on then felt it since he’s near the center of the massive thing. 

“Wanna cuddle.” Ash slurred once more as he finally made his way back over to Raihans side. 

“We’ve been cuddling babydoll.” Raihan chuckled in amusement as he could just see enough of Ash’s features to know he’s heavily pouting. 

“Wanna lay on your chest though!” He whined a tiny bit louder. Flinching a tiny bit as a sharp  _ ‘Pika!’ _ Came from Pikachu somewhere. “Can I lay on your chest?  _ Please?”  _

Raihan could never say no to this kind of Ash. All soft and begging, warm to the touch and happily physically affectionate with Raihan. “Of course my sunshine,” Raihan reached out for Ash who made a happy little noise in the back of his neck as he followed Raihans gentle tugging, “I’m always happy to have my little Komala.” 

It wasn’t long for Ash to be situated on Raihan’s chest. The gym leaders sweatshirt felt warm against his bare chest as Ash wiggled his whole body to even try and get closer to Raihan, like that was even possible. Raihan was hit with Ash’s coconut and lavender shampoo and conditioner smell as he buried his nose into the cool soft black fluff Ash calls his hair. Raihan’s own hands came up to pet down Ash’s back before one settled at the small of his back at the other grabbing the junction where Ash’s ass met his thigh. Ash let out a tiny happy sigh and pushed his butt back a little into Raihans hands. 

“M’big stron’  _ Dragon,” _ Ash muttered into Raihans chest with a happy sigh that followed, “I love you.” 

Chuckling Raihan squeezed Ash gently. “I love you too, my Prince.” He rumbled into Ash’s ear. Pulling back and watching for a minute or two as ash slowly fell back asleep and his breathing evened out once more. The more he watched Ash with the rain becoming a bit louder in the background, the more found his thoughts slowing down. 

“how did I become so lucky?” Was the last thing Raihan muttered into Ash’s hair before gently running his lips slightly and laying his head back down on an actual pillow. Finally falling asleep to Ash’s breathing and weight with the pounding rain against the window. 


	2. Dancing

_ How did I become so lucky? _ Both think as they steal glance after glance every few minutes across the ballroom filled with league members and sponsors. 

Raihans eyes wrinkled around the edge as he saw Ash genuinely chuckled at something Champion Wallace whispered to him. His eyes were probably glinting under the chandelier lights as he took a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving The circle of Champions he's in unless Ash looks out for Raihan in the crowds 

He always meets Ash’s gaze with a raised eyebrow and a smirk edged on his lips. Ash’s shoulders would bounce a little three times before he’s dragged back into the conversation. 

Raihan was slightly busy with his own, though his partners understood clearly what he was up to. Misty gave him a nudge in the ribs and a pointed look. 

“Go ask him to dance.” She stated. 

“Lance has been keeping Ash close all night, you know he’s been slipping off earlier and earlier the last few events,” Raihan started to explain once  _ more,  _ “he’ll think I’m just asking Ash to dance so that it gives him a chance to slip off for the night.” 

“Coward.” Gary stated eighth after Raihan finished explaining. 

Tracey and Brock didn’t say anything but from the looks on their faces said they were thinking the same thing. 

“Fine!” Raihan couldn’t hell snarl a little at this gang up, “I’ll go dance with Ash.” 

“Thatta boy!” Misty cooed out and laughed a bit too loud when Raihan flipped her off without looking back at the group. 

It took a few minutes to wade through the mass of people and also not get pulled into conversation after conversation. But it was worth it to see Ash perk up and set his half filled tumbler on a passing by waitresses half empty dish. One last look at Lance before Ash himself was slipping off and stepping down the long incline of stairs from the second level. 

“Hi.” Ash whispered when he met Raihan half way. Excepting the arm Raihan held out for him. 

“Hi.” Raihan whispered back. Chest aching that he can’t reach down and tilt Ash’s head up to plant a kiss straight to those plump lips. “Care to dance?” Raihan asked as he was already leading him to the part of the floor that was designated for dancing. 

“Oh please?” Ash asked through his giggles. 

Raihan lined them up. It was a bit weird with their heights and Ash had to tilt his head back to look up and see Raihans face but it was perfect for right now in this time and place. 

“I’ll give you a massage when we get home.” Raihan muttered low enough that only Ash could hear over the music. 

_ “Oh please?” _ Ash echoed his previous words again. A bit more breathless than last time. “I also think Lance figures out that I left his side.” Aah snickered out. Tucking his face a bit more into Raihans upper stomach. 

When Raihan twirled then around he did indeed spot Lance glaring daggers. Raihan playfully waggled his eyebrows as his hands dipped from Ash’s shoulders down to the middle of his back. An exasperated eye roll was Lances answer before he turned back to Wallace who was still speaking. 

“Arceus,” Raihan breathes and Ash perks up with wide eyes full of warmth and wonder, “I love you to the moon and back.” Raihan finished. 

Ash smiled at one of his softer ones made with something honey and hot that filled Raihans veins. “I love you too, Raihan. To the moon and beyond.” 

_ “Saps!” _ Misty hissed as she came out of nowhere and was dipped down a little too close to comfort by Gary. Who only chuckled a tiny bit to loud when Ash and Raihan stuck their tongues out at the pair when they danced away. 


	3. Cuddles pt.2

Ash doesn't know how he got so damn fucking  _ lucky _ he got with Raihan. They were at Raihans house. The two were originally going to a gala that was supposed to happen later this evening but a massive rain storm rolled over Hammerlocke. Rose personally called Raihan early that morning and told him that half of the league can’t make it anyways so the event got canceled, and for the love of Zacian and Zamazenta just stay home. It wasn’t really hard since Ash was here with him. 

Said gym leader groaned as he shifted above Ash. Curling an arm and pressing the shorter more face down into the beds mattress. Both had been drifting in and out of sleep, only really getting out of bed to feed their teams and even then the Pokémon were just as lazy as their human trainers. Pikachu had nearly folded in half when Ash went to pick up the electric mouse, said Pokémon was doing his weird half purring and half chirping thing he does behind Raihan somewhere on the large bed. 

Ash was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt Raihans giant warm hand wiggle it’s way under his sweatshirt and t-shirt Ash swifted off of him last night and rested over Ash’s heart. Thumb gently dragging back and forth over his scarred skin. Ash let out a steady exhale through his lips at the feeling of Raihans hand. 

“Hey,” Raihan muttered above him, barely heard over whatever noise Pikachu was making, “hey sweetheart.” 

Ash whined, tailoring his face further into the mattress cover. Refusing to open his eyes and just let his mind focus on the way Raihan was using his hand to slowly and gently drag, push?, Ash closer to his chest like that was even possible. 

“Gum drop,” Raihan leaned closer to Ash’s only open ear, “baby doll, my Applin, prince of my heart, love of my life.” Raihan started. Slipping his hand out from under the shirt and hoodie. 

_ Oh hell no, _ Ash thought while one of his hands moved to gently grab Raihans wrist and lead it back to his exposed stomach from Raihans arm racking up the shirt and hoodie. He placed the large hand back against his stomach and sighed when Ash felt the warmth again. 

_ “Baby.” _ Raihan chuckled in a pleased yet pointed tone. Though his hand did slide up to rest back against Ash’s heart, much to the shortest happiness. “Darling, look at me, please?” 

Whining again Ash tilted his back more towards the bed and twisted his head up and to the side to look up at Raihan. His mind froze though when he met bright blue and the utterly soft look Raihan was giving him. “W..what?” He stuttered out. Voice dropping to a whisper. 

Raihan chuckled again, Ash feeling the gym leader's chest vibrate against his back. He leaned down and gently laid a chast and oh so gently kissed the top of Ash’s nose. “Hi.” Raihan whispered when he pulled back just an inch or two from Ash’s face. 

Ash let loose a giggle, fully twisting his body around so his chest was pressed up against Raihan and he could slide an arm around Raihans neck. Taking the chance Ash pulled the taller down and their lips met softly, more so just pressing against each other then actually kissing. Ash hummed when they pulled apart. Eyelids fluttering against his cheeks, “hi.” Ash whispered back. 

Both broke out in laughter, Raihan sobering up a little after then Ash. “So…” Raihan drew out. Using his now free hand to slide down Ash’s thighs and hiking his fingers under one of Ash’s knees to draw it above one of his own. Allowing Raihan to slide his knee between Ash’s. 

“So?” Ash kinda hates how Raihan could easily make him sound so breathless with just a few physical touches. God does he love this man. 

“So, dinner?” Raihan asked, eyes gaining an amused glint as Ash groaned and pushed his upper half a little ways away from Raihans. Though the gym leader kept a firm hold on Ash’s knee. 

“But we were so comfy!” Ash whined. He backed his head up more and made a face when Raihan tried to lean forward for another kiss, or to probably land many small pecks on the bridge of his nose. It’s something Raihan likes to do randomly when he can. 

Raihan laughed at the face Ash made when he shifted and was now leaning over Ash. His other leg moved in between Ash’s and his arms placed on either side of Ash's head, blocking any escape from Raihan. “It’s around seven, dumpling. We and the ‘Mons need to eat.” 

Ash turned his head to the right and squeezed his eyes shut. Letting loose another whine before lifting his arms up and facing Raihan again. “Carry me down stairs?” He asked. Making sure to playfully bat his eyelashes at Raihan. 

The man let out a chuckle while dipping his head down, some of his dreads fell against Ash’s lower chin and neck, before he lifted his head back up. The same loving expression from earlier was back in his eyes. “Of course baby doll.” 

Ash doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Raihan, but  _ dammit _ Ash is gonna enjoy their time together to the fullest if he can. 

  
  



End file.
